One Week of Dreams
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: [Serie de drabbles para la semana de Jellal y Erza.] Para siempre: Él y la hermosa familia que estaban formando. Él y sus recuerdos, él y sus sonrisas, él y sus lágrimas. Él había hecho que su vida pareciera una semana de sueños. No importaba lo que pasara, ellos se amarían por siempre. [7/7]
1. Día 1: Esperanza

_**¡H**ola!_

_**B**ueeeno, se supone que estamos en la semana **Je**rza :3 así que ya que no pude aportar con la Gale, y también adoro esta pareja... I'll give it a try :3_

_**O**ook, esto es de 26 de mayo a 02 de junio, (jerzaweek . tumblr. com), lalalala~_

_**E**ste es el que debí haber subido ayer xD mañana por la mañana subiré el de hoy y el mismo día en la noche subiré el que toca para mañana y así estaré al día~_

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día uno de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Esperanza. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in m**ás**..._

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Esperanza._

**_ —Hope._**

_—Freedom._

_—Atonement._

_—Stars._

_—Promise._

_—Love._

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

Dio vueltas impaciente, mientras sentía el golpeteo incesante en la puerta. Lo ignoró.

Mientras trataba de ignorar todo a su alrededor apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué era tan difícil para todos entender que se amaban?

Era cierto que Jellal había dado una pésima primera impresión al gremio luego de la Torre del Cielo, pero debían entender que ese no era su verdadero yo. También era cierto que Milianna lo odiaba con su vida y se oponía eternamente a la relación, sabiendo lo importante que era la opinión de la chica para Erza.

Si bien todo el gremio insistía en que estaba a favor de su relación era cosa de ver sus rostros cuando Jellal pasaba a buscarla en las tardes.

¿Por qué les era tan difícil entender que ella quería una vida a su lado? ¿Formar una familia y ser felices de una buena vez?

Tenía claro que las posibilidades de un embarazo eran mínimas. Luego de todas las torturas y la cantidad de deterioro que adquirió tanto su cuerpo como el de Jellal en _esa_ época era difícil saber si aún podían tener hijos, pero ella no perdía la **esperanza**. Era lo último que le quedaba, y, ¿cuantas veces no había soñado con huir con Jellal y formar su propia vida? (Claro que llevándose a Milianna, a Sho y al resto con ellos). Esa esperanza fue la que por mucho tiempo la mantuvo viva.

Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrada en el baño, negándose a ver el test de embarazo que reposaba en el lavamanos y haciendo oídos sordos a la insistencia de Jellal a través de la puerta.

Lucy, Levy y todas le habían advertido que las nauseas no siempre serían por un bebé. Podía simplemente estar enferma, incluso Cana con su magia le había dicho que en su futuro próximo no había ni un atisbo de bebé.

Pero ella no podía perder la fe. Ni ella ni Jellal.

Con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas se levantó, negando toda existencia de la prueba de embarazo, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

Jellal la miró unos segundos. Al reconocer las lágrimas en sus mejillas apretó los labios en una mueca de tristeza, y se limitó a abrazar a Erza con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Falsa... Alarma? —sus palabras salieron como un susurro apenas audible para Erza. La cual se encogió de hombros.

Jellal la alejó un poco y le limpió las lágrimas.

—No lo sé... —gimoteó un poco—. No me he atrevido a verlo.

Jellal se enterneció al verla así, tan pequeña y asustada. El sabía que ella era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera. Pero que había cosas para las que necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

—¿Veamos? —sugirió. Erza se quitó el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió.

La mano de Jellal se deslizó por su hombro hasta llegar a la mano de Erza, las entrelazó.

Erza entró con los ojos cerrados al lavado, detrás suyo estaba Jellal.

—¿Lo vemos a las tres?

—Una, dos, tres.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, su vista se dirigió al pequeño aparato que indicaba si había embarazo o no.

_Dos rayas rojas._

Oh por dios.

Erza contuvo un grito, y se giró hacia Jellal, que tenía la misma expresión de emoción en su rostro.

—¿D-dos rayas era...? —sin esperar respuesta leyó las instrucciones minuciosamente en la cajita, Erza las leyó también a su lado.

_En cuanto el test detecte la hormona del embarazo una segunda raya se pintara en el aparato._

Dios, estaba embarazada.

Embarazada de Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal, sin poder contener su emoción la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo.

—¡Vamos a ser papás! —miró a Erza, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas preso de la emoción—. ¡Tú y yo!

La emoción de Jellal se contagió a Erza, que lo demostró con un ataque de risa debido a la felicidad. ¡Quien lo hubiera creído! Ahí dentro, en su vientre, había un pequeño ser formándose. Un pequeño Jellal. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

La posibilidad había sido mínima. Nadie había creído que pudiese ocurrir.

_Pero ellos no habían perdido la esperanza._

* * *

_**¡T**adá!_

_**Y** eso fue... esperanza**(?)**_

_**Sí**, me encanta embarazar a los personajes._

_**C**laro que a Erza no le haré algún aborto **raro** ;c -comoalucycofcof-._

_**¿Q**ué tal? ¿Reviews? :3 se agradecen -insertecorazón-_

_**G**racias por leer c:_

_**S**ubiré el siguiente en breve~_

_**N**ext day; Libertad._

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3** (**N**a**l**u, **G**a**l**e, **R**o**w**en~ soon **G**r**u**via(?))_


	2. Día 2: Libertad

_**¡H**ello~!_

_**C**omo había dicho, hoy les traigo el segundo drabble :3_

_**¡G**racias chicos! gracias a **D**amila-MoonNight (hola tú :3), **G**abe Logan, **N**akamura Kaze, **R**in Meridisu, **B**oogieman13 (¡Boogie! :3), **R**iTL_

___**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día dos de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Esperanza. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

___**S**in más**...**_

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Libertad_

_—Hope._

**_—Freedom._**

_—Atonement._

_—Stars._

_—Promise._

_—Love._

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

Apretó las sábanas bajo suyo mientras el sudor recorría su piel nívea.

Se encogió en su lugar mientras los temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo, y su cabello escarlata se esparcía por la cama. Sus brazos se afirmaron de la cama mientras las lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas.

A su lado, la figura masculina se removió inquieta por los quejidos que profesaba su compañera.

.

.

.

Sus piernas dolían, sus rodillas estaban magulladas y sus brazos y tobillos tenían un asfixiante e incómodo peso extra.

Corría con todas sus fuerza, realmente lo hacía. Corría de las espectrales sombras que la perseguían incesantemente, mientras trataba de alcanzar a la sombra azulada que la llevaba tomada de la muñeca más adelante.

—¡Jellal! —chilló la pequeña Erza de diez años, rogándole al peliazul que se percatara de su falta de aire y energía para seguir. Cayó al suelo.

El chico se volteó, su mirada la observaba inquieto, tiró de su pequeño brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vamos, estamos cerca de la libertad.

Cuando Erza trató de levantarse y cayó de nuevo, la mirada azul de Jellal la atravesó como un taladro, soltó su muñeca con desdén y el odio paralizó su cuerpo. Algo se quebró en su mirada.

—La **libertad** no existe.

Los marrones ojos de Erza se abrieron de par a par, al escuchar una vez más, la frase que la había atormentado por toda su infancia.

—¿De qué hablas, Jellal? —se levantó, recargándose de energía nuevamente—. ¡Sólo debemos correr! La libertad está allá, pasos más adelante…

—No —Jellal la afirmó de un hombro y lo apretó. Erza cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor que le hacía sentir tanto física como emocionalmente el revivir ese momento una vez más. Sintió sus hombros temblando una y otra vez.

Mientras que Jellal, en la oscura habitación hacia su mayor esfuerzo por despertar a la chica que no dejaba de gritar y pegar manotazos al aire.

—¡Erza! —trataba de afirmarla por los hombros pero la chica oponía más resistencia, finalmente optó por envolverla en sus brazos ignorando los golpes que la chica le propinaba. Poco a poco la pelirroja se fue calmando, hasta que abrió sus ojos atestados de lagrimas.

—¿Jellal…?

El chico la estrechó contra sí mientras besaba su frente.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

Erza rápidamente analizó sus tobillos y sus muñecas, buscando algún vago rastro de las cadenas con las que en su infancia la habían torturado. Jellal le acarició los hombros, calmándola.

—Tranquila, fue sólo una pesadilla. Nada era real.

Si bien, Erza sabía que las palabras dichas en su sueño fueron reales en su momentos.

¿Realmente la libertad no existía? ¿Se había mentido a si misma todo ese tiempo sólo por el miedo de verse tragada por la oscuridad? Se aventuró, temerosa, a preguntarle a su novio.

—¿Jellal? ¿Somos… —dejó la pregunta en el aire, mientras reunía fuerzas para continuar—… Somos libres? ¿Realmente lo somos?

Con pesar, Jellal entendió cual había sido la pesadilla de Erza, y sintió como la culpa y el dolor lo devoraban por dentro al verse como el protagonista de tan amargo sueño.

—Sí —sentenció, luego de varios segundos envueltos en silencio—. Somos libres. Tú me liberaste, Erza. Y yo no dejaré que nadie te robe tu libertad de nuevo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron ante sus valerosas palabras, mientras escondía el rostro en la camiseta de Jellal, que no la soltaba por nada del mundo.

Fernandes acarició el pequeño bultito que empezaba a crecer en el vientre de Erza con ternura.

—Te prometo que nadie les quitará la** libertad**. Me aseguraré de ello.

* * *

**¡B**oom!

**E**so fue... libertad~!

**¿R**eviews o me mandarán a matar? D:

**S**ubiré el siguiente más tarde~

**N**ext Day; Expiación.

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3** (**N**a**l**u, **G**a**l**e, **R**o**w**en~ soon **G**r**u**via(?))_


	3. Día 3: Expiación

_**¡H**ola mundo!_

_**C**reo que ha quedado claro que no pude actualizar dos veces en el mismo día(?) por lo que si bien será un poquito más tarde, actualizaré una vez por día~_

_**S**ólo para aclarar... **Expiación**: Pago o reparación de las culpas mediante la realización de algún sacrificio._

_**A**gradecimientos~: Nakamura Kaze (aquí está atonement, ojalá te guste :3), Boogieman13 (-convulsiona cada vez que la llamas Hime-chii */*-. Yo también lloré :c Ver sufrir a Erza es tan... snif, y.. sí! Bebés, muajaja), Mio Uchiha (gracias que bueno que te guste ^/^, ojalá este drabble también), Misari (Me dejaste en las nubes con tu rw, d-de verdad crees que escribo bien? -vuela- ay, ojalá que este capítulo también te guste **) Gracias chicoooos~_

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día dos de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Esperanza. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in más**...**_

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Libertad_

_—Hope._

_—Freedom._

**_—Atonement._**

_—Stars._

_—Promise._

_—Love._

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

A trompicones salió del hospital, sintiendo como se asfixiaba. Podía sentir como la misma calle le afirmaba los pies y lo engullía, al igual que la culpa que se le clavaba al cuello mientras lo ahogaba. Las lágrimas cayeron mientras sus rodillas impactaban contra el suelo, golpeó los puños contra el pavimento.

Erza estaba hospitalizada con riesgo de perder el bebé, y Jellal sentía la culpa sobre sus hombros, rompiendo su espalda hueso por hueso.

Había podido mantenerse los primeros veinte minutos dentro de esa inmaculada habitación blanca, pero ya no soportaba seguir ahí. Ver a Erza llena tubos, su pecho subiendo de manera casi imperceptible, los reiterados momentos en que ella fruncía el ceño debido al dolor, aún estando inconsciente.

Y él tan sólo podía cogerle la mano esperando que el amor que sentía por ella la ayudara en alguna medida, rogando porque se transformara en magia y aliviara tanto el dolor de ella como el de su hijo no nato.

Tan sólo habían salido a comprar comida, estaban subiendo las escaleras, Jellal iba delante, Erza pisó mal y no pudo con el peso extra que había adquirido con rapidez en los últimos meses. Las imágenes aún pasaban cuadro por cuadro frente suyo. ¡Su pequeña esperanza! Lo único de lo que se habían aferrado con desesperación en los últimos meses pendía de un hilo.

¿Era ese su castigo? ¡Por Mavis! Que cayeran sobre él las peores penas, pero que no dañaran a Erza. Todo menos ella. Ella era su ángel, su luz. ¿Qué maldad podía ella haber cometido además de las que se inculpaba a sí misma? Él había matado a Simón, él había traicionado a Erza, él había tratado de resucitar a Zeref y él había jugando con el consejo mágico a posta de sus propias ilusiones. Sintió el tormento creciendo en su pecho, mientras se culpaba de todos los males que agobiaban a Erza.

Sintió los pasos en la acera, se mantuvo en silencio. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Despertó —fue lo único que dijo Natsu, luego se retiró.

Las lágrimas cesaron, y por poco su respiración también. Se levantó con lentitud, secó sus mejillas y dio media vuelta. Dudando por segundos.

¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Lo estaba el bebé? ¿Había habido complicaciones?

Lo único que lo retenía en su lugar era la culpa, que planeaba sumirlo en una oscuridad eterna.

Pero en esa oscuridad se alzó una luz, tenue pero poderosa. Erza lo necesitaba.

Sin vacilar atravesó los pasillos del hospital, llegó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a Erza y entró al ver la puerta abierta. Los chicos estaba reunidos a su alrededor, manteniendo cierta distancia para que pudiera respirar bien.

Su cabello rojizo brillaba como de costumbre, su mirada estaba un poco cansada debido a la pelea por la que acababa de pasar, pero no dejaba de verse fuerte. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Jellal; brillaron. Y todo el cansancio se esfumó por segundos. Todo se detuvo en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

_¿Quieres __**expiar**__ tus pecados? Entonces vive._

En ese tiempo la joven Scarlet había temido al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y se tachó a si misma de cobarde cuando no pudo completar su frase. "Vive conmigo."

No importaba cuanta oscuridad acosara a su corazón, la luz brillante con la que Erza resplandecía siempre podía salvarlo.

Sí, él iba a vivir.

Aún cuando en un principio creyó que debía expiar sus pecados al no permitirse la felicidad junto a la pelirroja.

Pero ahora lo sabía, la única forma útil que tenía para seguir avanzando era caminar a su lado. No debía castigarse a sí mismo por su pasado, debía hacer al resto más feliz por su presente.

Nunca había amado tanto la sonrisa de Erza, o eso creyó, hasta que la chica le comunicó con una amplia sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos que el bebé y ella estaban a salvo.

Jellal viviría para hacerla feliz, a ella y a su familia.

**Expiaría** sus errores a su lado.

* * *

_**Er**r... me costó un tanto hacer este xD espero haberlo cerrado bien :3_

_**¿R**W o muerte lenta? xD_

_**M**añana en la tarde habrá otr**oo~**_

_**N**ext Day; Estrellas._

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3** (**N**a**l**u, **G**a**l**e, **R**o**w**en~ soon **G**r**u**via(?))_


	4. Día 4: Estrellas

_**¡H**olaa~!_

_**A**quí yo con el día cuatro :3_

_**Tha**nkies; **G**abe Logan (perdón por no alcanzar a agradecerte en el capítulo anterior ;c muchísimas gracias por tu review :3), **R**in Meridisu (aquí hay más, más, más~! x3! -se siente honrada de escribir tu droga-), **N**akamura Kaze (a mi también me duele el corazoncito al hacerlo sufrir ;;! pero todos sabemos que aún se atormenta con ello ;c espero que te guste este :3), **B**oogieman13 (Cómo podría acabar con esa criaturita adorable! tranquila que aún tengo corazón y no le podría hacer daño ToT, espero compensar el sufrimiento con este drabble super fluffy :3!), **M**isari (-convulsiones de felicidad- godgodgod, me haces tan feliz T/T, he leído algunas cositas tuyas y escribes hermoso, me siento tan... tan... ajghdvkashd -sí, así-. acabo de conocerte y ya te quiero ToT -perrito de up mode; on- Y no te preocupes que Erza te lo presta un ratito(?) Y... tranquila, no podría hacer que Jellal sufra por tantos drabbles seguidos(?) ojalá te guste el drabble__ :3)_

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día cuatro de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Estrellas. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in más**...**_

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Libertad_

_—Hope._

_—Freedom._

_—Atonement._

**_—Stars._**

_—Promise._

_—Love._

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

Erza estiró la manta cuadrillé roja y blanca sobre el pasto, mientras Jellal cargaba un montón de canastas llenas de emparedados y otros aperitivos.

Finalmente el tan preciado sueño de Erza se cumpliría, y, ¿Qué mejor que junto a Jellal? Si bien nunca había podido disfrutar de un picnic ya que era interrumpida, tenía la grata sensación de que esta vez podría disfrutar sin interrupciones.

Se sentó (con un poco de dificultad) sobre la manta, suspirando una vez que lo logró.

Los cinco meses que tenía Erza de embarazo se notaban. Y no solo por su abultado vientre, si no que por todo su lado maternal, que prácticamente escapaba por sus poros. También se veía en su piel que brillaba intensamente, y en la calidez casi palpable de sus ojos. Jellal la observaba con un amor intenso.

—¡Picnic! —anunció infantil, mientras miraba ansiosa las canastas a reventar de comida, Jellal le acarició el brillante cabello rojo. Resplandecía como una **estrella.**

Jellal, enternecido por la escena, se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a sacar el contenido de las canastas: emparedados, el jugo recién preparado, las galletas, los dulces y el muy indispensable pastel de fresas (cuatro para Erza y uno para Jellal... aunque posiblemente Erza también se comería el de su novio). Además de todos los posibles antojos que a la chica le pudieran dar a lo largo del día.

Mientras la chica saboreaba uno de los emparedados que el mismo Jellal había preparado con cariño ese día, se veía resplandeciente. El chico, más que comer se pasó la tarde mirando a Erza. Viendo como sus mejillas enrojecían al comer su pastel de fresas, como su rostro se contraía con el zumo de limón, y como golpeaba los pies contra la manta cuadrillé al probar algo picante cuando el antojo se presentó.

—¡Dios! Este pequeño me está haciendo comer un montón —mencionó Erza mientras se recostaba en la manta, al borde de reventar luego de todo lo que había comido. Se acarició el vientre, Jellal la observaba con los ojos brillando. Se veía monísima con la crema que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios, y el aspecto infantil que adquiría al comer dulces—. Oye...

Jellal subió su mirada desde su hinchado vientre hasta sus brillantes ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué crees que sea?

En un principio la pregunta le causó un sobresalto, pero luego al entender que se trataba del bebé (de **su** bebé), una sonrisa llena de orgullo surcó sus labios.

—Opino que niña.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, será monísima, como tú cuando te conocí.

Una pequeña sonrisita se deslizó por los labios de la pelirroja, que miró su vientre tratando de adivinar qué sería. Su mirada dejó de ser infantil. Se veía completamente madura, feliz, decidida y tenía un toque de ansiedad. Era toda una mujer. Jellal sintió como la calidez de Erza llegaba hasta su cuerpo, acariciando su alma con ternura.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, acercó su mano hasta el vientre de Erza, cuando la chica se percató del gesto lo miró con aprobación, mientras se llenaba de felicidad.

Y mientras acariciaba a su hijo (si bien no era directamente), se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Erza era una estrella.

**Su estrella.**

Y quería verla resplandecer para siempre, a su lado.

Su mirada nuevamente se topó con los brillantes ojos de Erza, que lo miraron de aquella única manera, una que le transmitía comprensión, luz y mucho amor. Una mirada que llevaba años (realmente desde hace muchos años), dedicándole.

Jellal no pudo percatarse de un pequeño detalle, pero la gente a su alrededor sí. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el resplandor que rodeaba a Erza brilló con aún más intensidad.

Las manos de Jellal se deslizaron por los hombros de la chica, mientras la abrazaban con intensidad y cariño. Un abrazo que muchos años atrás no se habría permitido.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios y luego juntó sus frentes.

—Erza... —sólo ella podía escuchar su murmurar—. ¿Me permitirías pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado?

La pelirroja se sumió en un extraño silencio mientras trataba de comprender lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Si bien no le había dicho directamente lo que realmente le preguntaba, Erza lo comprendió al acto.

Su hermosa mirada se empañó cuando las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Cayeron lentamente, mojando sus mejillas. Jellal limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, como ya había hecho muchas veces con anterioridad.

En primera instancia, Jellal no supo qué era lo que Erza había susurrado a modo de respuesta, hasta que la chica lo repitió:

—Sí. Por favor, no te alejes nunca más de mi.

Erza siempre supo que Jellal había querido pedirle matrimonio ese día, y Jellal siempre tuvo en claro que ella había aceptado. Sin embargo, era poco el tiempo que faltaba para la petición real.

Porque después de todo, no había manera de que Jellal dejara escapar una vez más a Erza, a su querida **estrella**.

* * *

_**...Y** Erza tuvo su picnic. xD_

_**¿Q**ué tal ha quedado? ¿Merece RW? **:3** -ojitos de perrito-_

_**M**añana el siguien**teee**..~_

_**N**ext Day; Promesa._

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3 **One-shot's Gale, Nalu, Rowen y mi long-fic The Sound of You and me **(**NaLu**) x3**_


	5. Día 5: Promesa

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, lamento no haber subido ayer :/ simplemente no pude (no pude tocar mi computadora(?)), pero no perdamos tiempo en excusas que me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento ;;_

_Agradecimientos; Rin Meridisu, Misari (sí, estoy loca xD y mañana pasaré a ver donde te dejo review~), Valqiria8, The Scarlet Ghost (me gusta mucho que lo encuentres esponjosito! */*), Gabe Logan y Nakamura Kaze._

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día cinco de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Promesa. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in m**ás**..._

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Esperanza._

_—Hope._

_—Freedom._

_—Atonement._

_—Stars._

**_—Promise._**

_—Love._

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

Jellal observó detalladamente cada una de las joyas que el vendedor le enseñaba. Se fijó en el metal del que estaban hechos, las piedras que cada uno llevaba por separado. El vendedor bufó ya que el peliazul llevaba examinando las joyas por horas sin decidirse por ninguna. Su paciencia estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Como llevaba media hora haciendo, se alejó de las joyas y las puso en distintos ángulos, luego se acercó tanto que la punta de su nariz casi las rozaba. Hizo una mueca indecisa.

—Llevaré ésta —anunció triunfal. El pobre vendedor alzó los brazos al cielo con alivio.

Luego de pagar la gran suma de jewels que costaba, Jellal se llevo la joya a casa. En el camino miró a todo transeúnte posible con orgullo, los cuales no sabían a qué se debía la curiosa mirada del chico.

Una vez que llegó a casa, guardó estratégicamente la joya entre sus cosas y luego fue hacia su habitación, donde Erza se miraba acomplejada en un espejo.

Se miraba de perfil, observaba su abultado vientre por un lado y luego por otro, ponía una prenda de ropa enfrente suyo, luego trataba de combinarla con otra. Terminaba bufando exasperada mientras Jellal la observaba desde el marco de la puerta sonriente. Cuando se percató de su presencia dio un saltito en su lugar, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—N-no sabía que ya habías llegado. Aún no decido que ponerme.

La chica tenía un simple vestido verde agua en una mano, mientras que en el otro tenía uno de gala púrpura, que acostumbraba usar antes de estar embarazada. Estaba extremadamente frustrada ya que ya no le cabía. Su vientre y sus pechos estaban más grandes y el vestido no podía con ellos. Por otro lado lado, el verde (que a Jellal le encantaba), le agregaba dulzura a su mirada. Además de ser elasticado, por lo que sin importar como, aún le quedaba.

—Opino que el verde —apuntó hacia el vestido en su mano derecha, antes de que la chica le preguntara cual le gustaba más.

Erza sonrió con ilusión.

—Vale —empujó a Jellal fuera de la habitación, con una sonrisita en sus labios—. Espera fuera mientras me cambio.

Sonrió feliz mientras buscaba una camisa limpia en la habitación del bebé (que ellos mismos habían pintado unos días antes del picnic) y se guardaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se mordió los labios ansioso mientras se terminaba de cambiar de ropa. Cuando salió de la habitación Erza estaba en el baño pintándose un poco los labios. Jellal la abrazó.

—¿Vamos?

Erza asintió. Jellal no le había dicho a donde iban pero sí que se pusiera bonita (aunque eso había sido algo que Erza había asumido, ya que él le había dicho que incluso con su pijama se veía hermosa). A los seis meses y medio Erza realmente no se veía 'gigante'. Por su contextura delgada no había subido demasiado de peso, por lo que si bien no había manera de que su embarazo no se notara, la gente creía que tenía menos meses. A Jellal le encantaba su adorable apariencia de madre primeriza.

Pasados los minutos de recorrer las calles de Magnolia de la mano en plena noche, llegaron a un simple pero elegante restaurant, al que Erza no había ido nunca. La lluvia bañaba el hermoso rostro de Erza. Jellal la miraba anonadado. Cada vez más seguro de que su decisión era la correcta.

Una vez que se sentaron y que pidieron la cena, la cálida mano del peliazul avanzó por la mesa hasta llegar a la de Erza, que estaba en frente de Jellal. Entrelazaron sus manos y se sonrieron con cariño.

Fue un poco antes de que llegara el mesero con su pedido, que Jellal le hizo un gesto al camarero, el cual a su vez le hizo un gesto a los músicos para que cambiaran el ritmo de la canción. Los acordes suaves como el vals sonaban en el aire.

Erza, ajena a todo el cambio de ambiente había empezado a hablarle a su _mini-Erza_ mientras le decía que no se preocupara y que la comida ya iba a llegar. Jellal suspiró enamoradísimo antes de levantarse y caminar hasta quedar delante de la pelirroja.

La chica se percató del gesto y lo miró confundida, Jellal sonrió nervioso.

Con una lentitud demasiado abrumadora para Erza, se arrodilló poco a poco enfrente suyo. Sus marrones ojos se abrieron de par a par al ver su postura y lo que esto significaba. En su interior sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y martilleaba contra su pecho. En su vientre sintió la pequeña vocesita que le susurraba que guardara la calma y que todo estaría bien.

Carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar.

—Erza Scarlet... Te conozco desde hace años. Más de los que he conocido a cualquiera. Hemos estado juntos en los altos y en los bajos. Nos hemos apoyado. Y hemos sabido amarnos a pesar de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar —su mirada brillaba con dulzura, mientras que las mejillas de Erza se teñían de un rojo tan intenso que su cabello por un momento se vio pálido—. Sé que las palabras nunca podrán demostrar cuan hermosa eres y cuanto te amo. Pero al menos puedo expresar mis deseos de esta manera —tomó aire, y reunió valor al mismo tiempo, antes de proseguir. La pelirroja lo miraba expectante —tenemos un hijo aún cuando no ha nacido y tenemos una casa que hemos ido construyendo pedazo a pedazo... Erza Scarlet... ¿Te casarías conmigo? —sacó la caja aterciopelada que aún yacía en su bolsillo, la abrió y reveló el hermoso anillo de oro que reposaba en los acolchados pliegues. Tenía una, no muy exagerada, piedra azul en el frente.

El temor se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando la chica no hizo más que observar el anillo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se estaba demorando más de lo estipulado.

—Sí —soltó sin más—. Acepto.

Se levantó, paralizada por la felicidad, de la silla. Al mismo tiempo que Jellal se levantaba del suelo, tomaba su mano con delicadeza y deslizaba el anillo a su medida en su dedo anular.

Ese día, hicieron una **promesa**, que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Ese día, **prometieron** que se casarían, sin importar lo que las otras personas pudieran pensar con respecto a su relación o a su hijo no nato.

Ese día, **prometieron** amarse por esa vida y la próxima.

* * *

_**L**amento los muy posibles errores de redacción y derivados ;; son las 3:20, queridos, y por alguna razón estoy muriendo de sueño._

_**¡S**uenan campanas de boda!_

_**¿M**erece un review? Espero no haberlos decepcionado** :3**_

_**N**ext Day; Amor._

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3 **One-shot's Gale, Nalu, Rowen y mi long-fic The Sound of You and me **(**NaLu**) x3**_


	6. Día 6: Amor

_**¡H**olaaaa!_

_**P**erdón por haber tardado más de un día :( igual la semana **J**e**r**za ya acabó, así que no me siento taaan presionada(?) De igual manera pido disculpas..._

_**Ag**radecimientos; (rapidito porque es tarde xD) Damila-MoonNight, Nakamura Kaze, Misari, Boogie y Gabe :3 ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Vienen siguiendo la historia desde el principio, me hacen super hiper mega feliz :'D_

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi contribución para el día cinco de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Promesa. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in m**ás**..._

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Amor._

_—Hope._

_—Freedom._

_—Atonement._

_—Stars._

_—Promise._

**_—Love._**

_—Forever._

_._

_._

_._

Los quejidos de Erza atravesaban la habitación y los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegaban a oídos de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail. Los cuales esbozaban una mueca horrorizada por los guturales sonidos que salían de los rojizos labios de la chica.

Todos y cada uno de sus amigos estaban ahí, en la sala de espera. Naturalmente; esperando.

Y es que el pequeño bebé de Jellal y Erza se estaba tomando su tiempo en salir, mientras la pobre madre pujaba como si no hubiera mañana (aunque si la criatura no salía, de seguro que no habría). Aunque tras una espera de casi nueve meses, está en su derecho de gritar cuanto improperio quiera.

El pobre Salamander se cubría los oídos horrorizado, mientras Lucy lo miraba con reproche, argumentando que en su momento, sólo ella sufriría. Dragones cobardes.

—No seas quejica, Natsu.

Lily se aferraba a Gajeel, que miraba con terror mal disimulado a Levy, mientras se aferraba con sus fuertes brazos a su pequeña cintura. La McGarden lo miró sin poder creer su cobarde actitud. Lily juraba que los gritos de la Scarlet eran truenos. La pequeña maga cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dispuesta a darle un susto y soltarle un "estoy embarazada, mejor te acostumbras a los alaridos." Pero sabía que el alma se le iría al suelo al pobre Dragon Slayer.

Nuevamente, un grito espectral atravesó el hospital, tensando a los presentes (más al público masculino, cabe agregar).

—No entiendo como Jellal aguanta en esa sala de parto —Natsu presentaba los mismo síntomas que tenía sobre un transporte.

—Acostumbrate. Estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

Mientras que Jellal no podía disfrutar del mismo silencio, ya que Erza le tenía las uñas fuertemente clavadas en la mano mientras pujaba esperando que su _querido_ hijo se dignara a salir. Dios, llevaba esperando nueve meses.

—Ya casi, ya casi —le susurró con la poca voz que le quedaba (debido al dolor), besó su frente mientras la enfermera le hacía señas de que pronto acabaría.

—¡Último esfuerzo! —gritó la partera. Erza pujó con fuerza, mientras que la partera de manera habilidosa sacaba al pequeño, fruto del amor de Jellal y Erza. La pelirroja cayó rendida sobre la camilla, mientras Jellal le besaba todo el rostro de la chica inundado de felicidad. La euforia se apoderaba rápidamente de su cuerpo, mientras una tenue sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su prometida.

La enfermera lavó al pequeño, le cortó el cordón umbilical y luego se lo entregó a el padre envuelto en una mantita rosa. Jellal lo puso a la altura de Erza.

—Mira, mira, mira... —le habló al bebé—. Aquí está tu mamá hermosa...

—Es niña... —una muy ruidosa por cierto, no paraba de llorar. Erza la miró con una incontable cantidad de amor. La mirada de la bebé se perdió en los brillantes ojos de su madre y dejó de llorar. Jellal se la entregó con dulzura, Erza le acarició el rostro.

Y mientras las miraba, sintió todo el **amor** del mundo por ellas.

Las acunó en sus brazos, y sólo la enfermera fue testigo del amor que se profesaban. Salió de la habitación sonriente y le avisó a el resto del gremio que dentro de unos minutos podrían pasar a ver a la madre primeriza.

Mientras Erza miraba con dulzura a su bebé, Jellal le susurró al oído un "Gracias", ella giró el rostro confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Jellal la estrechó con más fuerza, cuidando de no apretarlas demasiado, escondió el rostro en el cabello de Erza, para que no viera sus lágrimas.

—Gracias por darme una familia... —las saladas gotas que bajaban por sus mejillas, caían en el rojizo cabello de la chica, y finalmente terminaban en su hombro.

—Ay... no llores... —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas.

—Erza... me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo —sonrió, secándose las lágrimas—. Te amo. Las amo.

Y así se fundieron en un simple beso, fue ahí cuando el destino decidió que nunca más los separaría.

Porque nadie había creído en ellos, en que podrían encontrar el **amor**, pero ellos habían seguido buscando. Hasta que lo encontraron.

* * *

_**S**e piden disculpas por los muy posibles errores de redacción y dedazos ;;_

_**N**o sabía si poner la boda o el parto primero - pero al final me decidí~_

_**¡S**ólo queda un día! OMG._

_**¿A**lgún review? Se agradece :'3 Es bueno siempre ir mejorando. _

_**N**ext Day (last day); **Para Siempre.**_

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD:** Si les ha gustado pod**ría**n visitar mis otras historias **:3 **One-shot's Gale, Nalu, Rowen y mi long-fic The Sound of You and me **(**NaLu**) x3**_


	7. Día 7: Para siempre

_**OH POR DIOS.** -llora-_

_**H**ola, queridos. Bueno, tengo dos razones para llorar. Primero; es la primera vez que termino una historia de FT :'3 -confeti- y Segundo;... OH POR DIOS GRAY. -recoge trocitos de la palabra 'Gruvia' del suelo- Maldito Mashima, lo amo y lo odio a la vez ;u;._

_**Es**toy un poquito emocionada -llora a mares xd-, gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en mi primer viajecito por el **Jerza** ;u; son hermosos, los amo, onda demasiado snif snif ;-;_

_**Ag**radecimientos/**pe**rsonillas hermosas: ***D**amila-MoonNight: holi tú, que siempre estas en todos lados ** gracias por tus reviews que siempre me animan 3 como que te adoro sin hablarte, espero que realmente los disfrutes. ***B**oogieman13: ¡Boogie! He de decir que cada vez que me llega un review tuyo como que me baja todo lo nena y me emociono un montón ;/; adoro como escribes y tenerte aquí, leyendo toda esta historia loca me ha inspirado de verdad, muchísimas gracias ;-; ojalá te guste este capítulo tanto (ojalá más), que los anteriores. ***N**akamura Kaze: ¡He aquí la conti! Espero que te encante/fascine/emocione un montóooon **! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de toda la historia -insertecorazón-. ***L**unosA: Al leer tu comentario fui la persona más feliz del plantea... God! Alguien sí lee mis historias en tumblr(?) y penar que incluso te pasaste por fanfiction y me dejaste rw... eres la mejor persona del universo ;u; muchísimas gracias :'3 todo el amor para tii. ***M**isari: Oh god, Misari xD como que te agarré mucho cariño con tus rws, lamento que se te hagan tan cortitos, pero en un principio serían drabbles chiquitos! jaja xD este lo he hecho más largo, ojalá te guste y te encante y te emocione y todo eso junto ** te adoro :'c y no sé, eso ajdbhas estamos locas y nos entendemos, me alegro que te hayas leído esta historia y que la hayas comentado :'3. ***G**abe Logan: la primera vez que vi tu rw me sorprendí bastante, porque en TODOS los foros de Fairy Tail existentes estás tú ajajaj xD me sentí muy genial cuando me dejaste rw, muchísimas gracias por leer! y por el apoyo :'3. ***A**ndaluca: Ay, ¿Perfecto? god, muchísimas gracias :'3 no sabes cuan feliz me haces yo también los adoro, son hermosos estos dos :33 espero de todo corazón que disfrutes este último capítulo._

_**Aclaración:** Esta es mi (última) contribución para el día siete de la semana de Jellal y Erza: Para Siempre. Las historias están ligadas entre sí pero no siguen una linea de tiempo constante. One week of dreams significa "Una semana de sueños". Jerza intenso :3_

_**S**in m**ás**__ (y por última vez)__..._

_**¡S**e lo dedico enteramente a ustedes chicos! ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

_One Week of Dreams: Para Siempre._

_—Hope._

_—Freedom._

_—Atonement._

_—Stars._

_—Promise._

_—Love._

**_—Forever._**

_._

_._

_._

—¡Donde está el velo! —chilló Erza exasperada, caminando de un lado para el otro a lo largo de la pieza.

Sí, la misma Titania, que había vencido a cien monstruos ella sola ahora estaba con un ataque de nervios y un vestido blanco.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —la pelirroja tenía a todas las féminas del gremio corriendo sin cesar, inclusive Mirajane, que estaba haciendo lo posible por entretener a los invitados que esperaban impacientes afuera.

—¡Aquí está el velo! —Levy llegó a todo correr con el largo velo entre sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la corrida.

—¿¡Y el ramo!? —La mirada de Erza estaba en llamas, la pobre Lucy pegó un respingo en su lugar cuando esos ojos marrones se fijaron en su persona. Huyó rápidamente de la habitación en busqueda del ramo, se escondió en una de las habitaciones.

Por fin era el día de la boda y Erza no podía hacer más que desesperarse y chillar ordenes a diestra y siniestra. Mientras que Jellal esperaba con traje y todo en su lugar a que se iniciara la ceremonia. Miraba la hora constantemente y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Donde está el otro tacón! —corrió por toda la estancia con sólo un zapato puesto, Cana entró a trompicones con el par que le faltaba en la mano.

—¡Rápido, rápido! No hagas esperar al pobre —hizo una mueca y huyó antes de que Erza pudiera decirle algo.

La chica se puso el calzado como podía debido a los nervios. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y ponerse el zapato se volvía todo un reto.

—¡Erza! —entró Mirajane, chillando más de lo normal—. ¡La pequeña tú está que me muerde! —la albina traía a una pequeña criatura de unos cuantos meses en los brazos. Se podía ver un poco de su cabello azul y la distintiva marca en su ojito derecho. En cuanto la bebé vio a su madre chilló a mas no poder y estiró los brazos hasta la susodicha mientras balbuceaba cosas en un idioma que sólo la pelirroja comprendía.

—Ya, ya, Aishi. Deja que mami y papi se casen y luego podrás llorar todo lo que quieras —le hizo gracias a la bebé hablandole, la cual se calmó y empezó a jugar con las manos de su mamá.

Luego de que la bebé se calmó y que Mirajane pudo llevarsela sin reclamar (claro que la llevó directo donde el padre, ya que no aguantaba más que la pequeña le jalara los cabellos), Erza volvió a la paranoia. Lucy no estaba en ningún lado con el ramo. No podía salir sin el ramo. Dios, estaba perdida.

Mientras que Lucy corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas con el ramo (se había quedado en la tienda cuando lo habían comprado), esperaba que Erza no la fuera a matar por un error que no era suyo.

Jellal estaba desesperado. ¿Es que Erza no se quería casar? Era lo único en que podía pensar. Estaba asustadísimo (aún cuando Natsu lo intentaba calmar con chistes fuera de lugar), él llevaba esperando por poco toda su vida para esto y ella se estaba retrasando (aunque claro que había olvidado todo el rollo de "la novia siempre llega tarde"). ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Y en eso estaba el pobre Fernandes cuando, simplemente de la nada, la música que habían planeado con anterioridad empezó a sonar, de la carpa (una gigante) que estaba dispuesta a la mitad del pasto salió Erza, con ramo, velo y zapato. Lista para casarse. Con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había tenido en su vida. El alma de Jellal se fue y volvió a su cuerpo un par de veces antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Estaba preciosa.

Fue Erza la que había propuesto casarse en el parque de Magnolia, y sus compañeros obviamente aceptaron y empezaron con las preparaciones. Había un arco lleno de flores en el cual Jellal esperaba a Erza, que avanzaba lentamente con el velo cubriendole su bello rostro. Detrás suyo había una tienda blanca gigante, en la que Erza se había cambiado a su traje de novia (había decidio que la oportunidad era tan especial que ella misma se cambiaría la ropa, nada de reequipar). Había sido toda una odisea: el peinado, ponerse el velo, el vestido, que la panti se rompía, que el zapato entraba poniendo el pie en cierto ángulo...

Pero bueno, ahora se encontraba ahí, ad portas de casarse, sintiendo los nervios en cada milímetro de su piel, los cuales eran opacados por la felicidad que la tenía embriagada. Caminó como pudo hasta el _altar_, Jellal la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y tuvo que bajar la mirada para no tropesarse con su propio pie. Llegó a un lado de su futuro esposo, el cual, para darle seguridad le acarició el brazo un poco. A Erza le dieron cosquillas.

Para esta ocasión, el maestro se había conseguido el permiso para casarlos, por lo que se encontraba ahí, enfrente de ellos sonriendo alegre.

Las palabras fluyeron mientras ambos decían sus votos.

—Jellal Fernandes —el maestro lo miró con una mezcla de odio y respeto—. ¿Prometes amar, respetar y cuidar a Erza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —apretó la mano de Erza, sus dedos estaban entrelazados—. En esta vida y la siguiente.

Se le escapó una sonrisita de felicidad.

—Y tú, Erza Scarlet. ¿Prometes cuidar, amar y respetar a Jellal hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

El beso que Jellal le dio fue el más dulce de su vida. Y fue uno que recordaría **para siempre**.

Luego de eso Aishi se largó a llorar, y entre el padre y la madre y hicieron lo posible por arrullar a su hermosa bebé y disfrutar la fiesta en cantidades proporcionales.

.

.

.

—¡Aishi! ¡No olvides tus galletas! —la pequeña peliazul entró corriendo a la cocina, mientras deboraba con dificultad una tostada recien hecha. Dio vueltas alrededor de su madre, la cual le entregó una bolsa llena de galletas caseras, abrazó la pierna de Erza (ya que no era especialmente alta), y se devolvió corriendo al pasillo, donde lo esperaba su papá.

Jellal le revolvió el cabello a su pequeña hija de tres años y medio, que lo miró con sus brillantes ojos marrones, cuando su papá fue a la cocina para despedirse de Erza comenzó a comerse las galletas a escondidas.

La besó como aquella vez al casarse, y para la pelirroja el tiempo se detuvo al igual que el aquel momento hace tres años; con cariño y amor. Un beso que podía durar toda una vida.

La abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído un "Feliz aniversario." seguido de un "Te amo."

Ella tan sólo sonrió, y correspondió el abrazo, a sabiendas de que él ya sabía todo lo que le amaba de vuelta.

La besó una última vez antes de llevarse a la pequeña Aishi al jardín infantil.

Y ahí, en la intimidad de su acojedor departamento Erza no pudo más que sonreír, mientras miraba su vientre frente a un espejo.

Aún no se le notaba, probablemente sería igual que con Aishi, que tan sólo cerca de los nueve meses se hizo evidente su estado.

Sonrió para sí misma, sabía que para su querido esposo no habría mejor regalo de aniversario que ese.

Tan sólo llevaban tres años de casados, pero Erza podía asegurar que todavía les quedaba toda una vida juntos.

La vida, en general es un camino difícil de recorrer. Te tropiezas muchas veces, caes, y lloras hasta que logras levantarte una vez más, y emprendes nuevamente el camino hasta que te caes por segunda vez. Erza sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que la vida podía ser, pero ella como mucho otros habían aprendido, que la vida recompensaba con los regalos más dulces que te pudiera entregar. Más dulces que sus pasteles de fresa.

Erza supo, que el regalo que la vida le había entregado en ese momento, era Jellal. Una vida con Jellal. Un regalo que nadie le habría podido dar más que la vida misma. ¿Qué mejor que pasar la vida entera a un lado de la persona que amas? ¿Caminando juntos, de la mano? Recorriendo la vida, cayendose, pero ayudandose el uno al otro a levantarse y a seguir caminando. Erza había recibido muchos regalos a lo largo de su vida, unos grandes, otros pequeños, algunos tan importantes que no hay forma que los olvides ni en tu siguiente vida. Habían regalos que la habían marcado y otros que había olvidado con el tiempo. Habían regalos que la hacían olvidar todas las penas y sufrimientos por los que pasó en su infancia. En ese instante, y con una pequeña criatura en su vientre lo entendió. Todo ese tiempo él estuvo ahí, salvandola cuando la torturaban, abrazándola cuando ella lo necesitaba, reconfortándola cuando lloraba y secando sus lágrimas, llenándola de esperanza. No importaba contra qué tuviera que enfrentarse, él siempre estaba ahí. **Siempre**. Rió por su torpeza, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Era su regalo, él y nadie más.

Él y la hermosa familia que estaban formando. Él y sus recuerdos, él y sus sonrisas, él y sus lágrimas.

Él había hecho que su vida pareciera _una semana de sueños_.

No importaba lo que pasara, ellos se amarían **por siempre.**

En esta y en la próxima vida.

No importaba lo que tuvieran que pasar para estar juntos, nada los podría detener.

Ocurrió desde aquel momento, en que decidieron tener **esperanza** cuando nadie creyó en su amor, aquel momento en que decidieron vivir para el otro y ser **libres**, aquel día en que decidieron que **expiarían** sus pecados juntos, y que, de la misma manera, juntos verían las **estrellas** y soñarían con el futuro. Aquel momento en que Jellal, de manera valiente le pidió matrimonio, esa fue la base de su **promesa** eterna, aquella que poco después daría a modo de fruto a ese pequeño pedacito de **amor** que era Aishi. Fue en aquel momento, en que sus almas se unieron como una sola y a modo de pacto silencioso decidieron estar juntos **para siempre.**

* * *

_**M**e ha costado un tanto decidirme con el nombre de la hija, lo he dejado en eso porque se parece a amor :'D_**  
**

_**Y** sí, ha terminado, god. -vacío-._

_**Es**pero que no se hayan disgustado con el final, que me costó un poco. Hice lo que pude ;/;_

_**N**o sé qué más decir, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, por darle una oportunidad a esta simple historia :3_

_**C**omo suelo decir, pueden pasarse por mis otras historias, sus rws me harían infinitamente feliz :3_

_**¿U**n **rw** aquel que no comentó pero que leyó escondidito? ¡Este es su momento! (?) Espero sus opiniones ansiosa._

_**¡U**na vez más, **Muchísimas gracias a todos!**_

_**Me** despido, espero verlos en alguna otra historia que pueda llegar a subir._

_Con am**or,**_

**_Hime-chii._**


End file.
